Are you in love?
by insertwickedpennamehere
Summary: Angela sends Brennan a quiz about true love. Brennan takes the quiz and learns some interesting things about her realationship with Booth... Come on, read it! You know you want to.


A

A.N: My friends are always sending me these crazy quizzes, and me, being the nerd I am thought about what would happen if Bones took one. So, here it is. Brennan taking an 'Are you in Love quiz' Special, right?

Disclaimer: Oh boy! Another thing to remind me that I DON'T own Bones...

Temperance Brennan sat down at her desk. She had had a long day, and all she wanted to do was fall asleep. But, there was always work to be done. She quickly opened up her laptop in hopes of editing her next book. She was distracted of course when her computer dinged. She had mail.

She opened up her unread message only to learn it was from Angela. She loved Angela, she really did, but she was always sending her random stuff. What was it this time? Her free horoscope or a love quiz? She scrolled down. Love Quiz. Great. She was just about to delete it when something inside her told her not to. She read the description of the quiz:

**Could you be falling in love? You have told yourself that it is just a crush. After all, you are just really good friends, right? Though a relationship with him would be nice and he is the right kind of guy... No, you're being silly; he is completely wrong for you - isn't he? Figuring out if it is love is never easy. Instead of questioning yourself, take this quiz and find out if what you feel is real.**

_What the Hell, it's just one quiz. I might as well take it; just to get Angela to shut up is_ what she told herself. But, her actual motives were a bit hazier, and they could be described in one word: Booth. But, being the logical girl she was, she instead told herself it was to get Angela to shut up.

_Okay, let's get this thing over with. _She read the first question:

**While shopping, you spot a pretty outfit. It isn't your usual jeans and camisole, but you buy the outfit anyway. True of False?**

_What does clothing have to do with having a crush? I am really taking a love quiz?_ She quickly scrolled to the top of the webpage. Yep, there it was, Free Love Quizzes. She was definitely on the right page.

_Quite frankly, I'm not sure when I would have time to shop. I mean, I'm with Booth half the day and obviously he and I aren't going to go shopping. Then I come home to do paper work… Brennan! Come on now, stop over analyzing this. Just answer the damn question._

She reread the question and clicked true. If the outfit was practical, who was she to not buy it?

Second Question:

**Your heart pounds a little faster when you get new mail from him - and you haven't even opened the mail yet. True of False?**

She was tempted to click false. What right did this computer quiz have to know just what the thought of speaking to Booth did to her? Then she changed her mind. _Come on Tempe answer the question truthfully. This test won't do any good if you don't. _She knew that she had to click True, because it was true. Every time Booth contacted her, her heart didbeat a little faster. She told her self over and over that it was just a biological urge, but she was starting to think different. She clicked True.

Third Question:

**You can't help but feel good when he's around, and just the thought of seeing him again makes you happy.**

There wasn't even any thought involved in this one. Booth did something to the cynical anthropologist that no one could ever understand. _Whenever he's with me, I become more like a person. It's ridiculous. But, there really is something about him that calms me down. He's always so sensitive, and nice. He would never let me down. He really is a genuine guy. Also, he's delightfully good-looking._

Without hesitation, she clicked True.

Fourth Question:

**When you doodle on a piece of paper, you find yourself writing his initials. Then you add yours.**

_What a silly question. I haven't written boys initials in years. Not since high school anyways. Although, sometimes I write sex scenes for Booth and me when I am writing for my book. Does that count? Probably not…_

She clicked false.

Question Five:

**You calculate the number of childbearing years you have left and try to imagine if he would be a good father.**

She actually had done this on several occasions. And a little more.

She already knew that he was an excellent father. The way he handled Parked was honorary. He was so giving and gentle with the boy. He loved Parker very much, and she was very much aware of this. But, she had also thought of what would happen if she and Booth had a baby. Together. She pictured the child having his good looks, with her intelligence. She could already see him cradling the small child in his arms lovingly. Protecting the baby, making sure no harm came to it. And, Bones wanted that. Not that she would ever admit it.

She clicked true.

Question Six:

**You bring up the subject of a boyfriend and dating with your best friend to get their opinion.**

_All the time. Angela says that Booth and I should just find a nice closet, and just go at it. That's starting not to sound so bad… And, sometimes I even will ask Booth. Gosh, it's really fun to talk about sex with him. He gets so embarrassed about it. I know he's uncomfortable with it, but I can't help myself. The way he blushes he just adorable. And plus, he does give good advice. _

She clicked true.

Question Seven:

**People are starting to ask you if you are a couple because you are always together.**

Every single time someone had asked her if she and Booth we a couple flashed through her mind. _All the freakin' time! Though, it doesn't really bug me. It bugs Booth though. It's natural for people to think that two people are a couple if they are constantly together. But, with Booth and me it's different. Our job calls for it. And yeah, we'll go to dinner together (and breakfast and lunch too.) And sure, we spend more time together than our job actually requires, but it's all necessary. _

She clicked true.

Question eight:

**You buy a little present to say "thanks" and leave it on his desk or somewhere he will notice.**

_No, I don't do that. He knows that I'm thankful if he does something. We don't need gifts to prove it. _

She clicked false.

Question nine:

**He forgot a t-shirt at your place, and you keep putting off giving it back.**

_Okay, so it's not a t-shirt. It's his sweatshirt. _Booth had left his sweatshirt at her place a couple of weeks ago, and she couldn't help but to not give it back. Sometimes, at night, she would put it on and just breathe. It smelled like him. And, that was a scent that she wouldn't give up willingly.

She clicked true.

She had finished the test and clicked 'Get my Results' Even before the result loaded, she had a feeling of what they would say. Taking this quiz made her realize that Booth was more than just a partner to her. She needed Booth.

She read her results to herself.

**Your scored 16 -20: Girl, you've got it bad!**

**Call it love, call it infatuation, but call it what it is - this guy is the one you want. Before you cast caution to the wind and declare your feelings, savor what you are experiencing. Love is great and falling in love when you thought you would never find someone is even better.**

_Great, I'm in love with my partner. Now what?_

_**END**_

A.N: Love it? Hate it? Leave a review to let me know. : ) Thanks a million!


End file.
